United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing power projection from the sea, utilizing the mobility of the U.S. Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. Since the Marine Corps works alongside U.S. Naval forces, it is part of the Department of the Navy foradministrative purposes. =Charter= Judgment & Justice Judgment is your ability to think about things clearly, calmly, and in an orderly fashion so that you can make good decisions. Justice is defined as the practice of being fair and consistent. A just person gives consideration to each side of a situation and bases rewards or punishments on merit. Dependability & Initiative Dependability means that you can be relied upon to perform your duties properly. It means that you can be trusted to complete a job. It is the willing and voluntary support of the policies and orders of the chain of command. Dependability also means consistently putting forth your best effort in an attempt to achieve the highest standards of performance.Initiative is taking action even though you haven't been given orders. It means meeting new and unexpected situations with prompt action. It includes using resourcefulness to get something done without the normal material or methods being available to you. Tact & Decisiveness: Tact means that you can deal with people in a manner that will maintain good relations and avoid problems. It means that you are polite, calm, and firm. Decisiveness means that you are able to make good decisions without delay. Get all the facts and weight them against each other. By acting calmly and quickly, you should arrive at a sound decision. You announce your decisions in a clear, firm, professional manner. Integrity & Enthusiasm: Integrity means that you are honest and truthful in what you say or do. You put honesty, sense of duty, and sound moral principles above all else. Enthusiasm is defined as a sincere interest and exuberance in the performance of your duties. If you are enthusiastic, you are optimistic, cheerful, and willing to accept the challenges. Bearing & Unselfishness: Bearing is the way you conduct and carry yourself. Your manner should reflect alertness, competence, confidence, and control. Unselfishness means that you avoid making yourself comfortable at the expense of others. Be considerate of others. Give credit to those who deserve it. Courage & Knowledge: Courage is what allows you to remain calm while recognizing fear. Moral courage means having the inner strength to stand up for what is right and to accept blame when something is your fault. Physical courage means that you can continue to function effectively when there is physical danger present. Knowledge is the understanding of a science or art. Knowledge means that you have acquired information and that you understand people. Your knowledge should be broad, and in addition to knowing your job, you should know your unit's policies and keep up with current events. Endurance & Loyalty: Endurance is the mental and physical stamina that is measured by your ability to withstand pain, fatigue, stress, and hardship. For example, enduring pain during a conditioning march in order to improve stamina is crucial in the development of leadership. Loyalty means that you are devoted to your country, the Corps, and to your seniors, peers, and subordinates. The motto of our Corps is Semper Fidelis!, (Always Faithful). You owe unwavering loyalty up and down the chain of command, to seniors, subordinates, and peers. =Government= 'Commandant: ' Ricardo 'Assistant Commandant: ' Rabbs 'Sgt Major: ' Jimmyb 'Commanding Officer: ' Willy 'Executive Officer: ' Vacant 'Minister of Advanced Education: ' Vacant 'Minister of Defense: ' Vacant 'Minister of Finances: ' Vacant 'Minister of Recruitment: ' Jimmyb 'Minister of Foreign Affairs: ' Vacant Law and order No USMC member may be part of another organization. At no time shall a member of the USMC use an offensive manner unless ordered by the Sgt Major or higher ranked officer. No USMC member shall spy on any other organizations. The punishment for spying is immediate ejection from the USMC. =Procedures of USMC= Censure The council reserves the power of censure. In the event that any member of the organization acts in a way that is detrimental to the well being of the organization, its members, or its allies, they may be brought under censure. The actions and/or words of the person(s) subject to censure will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the council, which will decide proper punishment. A two thirds or better vote of the council shall be the required vote to bring any member of the general body or the council under censure. Member Removal The power to remove members from the organization rests with the Council. In the event that the council decides to remove a member, it must be done by a two thirds vote. One member of the Council can suspend a member until the Commandant is able to convene. In the event that a council member is deemed by his/her peers (a two thirds vote of the council) to be unfit or unworthy of his/her post and/or membership in the organization, a special court will convene to decide if s/he shall remain. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. Resignation In the event that you need to resign from the organization, you must private message the Commandant with your reasons for desertion. If your justification for leaving is not accepted by the Commandant; or if you fail to follow this procedure, you will be open to disciplinary actions including war. Declaration of War A declaration of war against another organizations takes a unanimous vote in favor by the Council. Any decision made by one member can be overturned with a majority vote by the other members of the Council. Charter Change A change in the charter requires a unanimous vote by the Council. Diplomacy The USMC will conduct relations with citizens fairly and courteously. Good relations with all organizations, great and small, is hoped for but we will not stand for insults or threats from any organization. We do not support terrorist organizations but for the security of the USMC we do believe aggressive action is sometimes needed and will reserve the right at any time. Our ambassadors to other organizations will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Our organization members shall stand by all treaties made between the USMC and other Organizations. A citizen found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized organization and its fate will be determined by the higher councils. If a member attacks an unaligned citizen they cannot expect support or aid from the USMC. Category:Organizations